


Una lágrima en la tormenta.

by tsubame_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En una relación no hay sólo una forma de decir adiós.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una lágrima en la tormenta.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saijouchi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Saijouchi).



Había decidido leer en Sala de Estudios, y había sido una mala idea. El gentío que estaba a su alrededor, mas ruidoso que de costumbre, poco a poco se habituaba a quedarse despierto hasta mas tarde, después de todo era casi fin de curso y cada día sin examen era una fiesta.  
Su pequeño rincón, junto a la chimenea, le daba la seguridad que necesitaba ya que casi nadie se quería acercar al fuego, que por supuesto no estaba encendido, mientras que toda la acción se realizaba justo del otro lado de la habitación, junto al tablero de ajedrez.  
De repente, el bullicio que había alrededor se había detenido y no tenia que mirar para saber exactamente que estaba pasando, solo había una razón para que aquella ajetreada sala se detuviera.  
Observó de soslayo hacia el rincón opuesto de la sala y supo que tenia razón. Siempre era igual.  
En uno de los sillones James estaba siendo acorralado por Sirius. El corpulento moreno había apoyado ambos brazos sobre el alto del respaldo quedando tan solo a unos centímetros del otro. Aquellos centelleantes ojos grises esperaban una confirmación para seguir adelante. Sus respiraciones eran una. Estaban tan cerca de perderse en los ojos del otro que no era una opción, sino un desafío.  
Entre la multitud que observaba el desenlace esperado, Peter miraba ansioso a ambos chicos para después interrogarle, sin palabras y desde la distancia, sobre aquel final.  
Ya sabía lo que pasaría, siempre era igual.  
Un bufido general llegó a sus oídos y, otra vez, levantó la vista de su libro.   
James lo había vuelto a hacer. Un simple cabezazo hacia delante y la tensión del momento se disolvió en la nada, otra vez.  
  
Los pequeños ojos se detuvieron en él y la pregunta no tardó en llegar.  
  
\- ¿Por qué nunca les dices nada?  
  
\- No tengo nada que decirles- contestó.- Además, ya deberías conocer tan bien como yo sus "bromas". Siempre es igual- remarcó  
  
Su pequeño amigo parecía decepcionado e incluso, se le antojó, aliviado.   
  
James y Sirius siempre estaban probando hasta donde llegaba el límite.  
  
\---------------  
Sus pasos resonaron huecos en el pasillo. Entró corriendo en la biblioteca, o al menos lo intentó dado que la estirada bibliotecaria no lo permitía.  
Buscaba una persona en particular, sabía donde estaba y no necesitaba mas que prestar atención para no llevarse a alguien por delante antes de llegar a su destino.   
Se sentó, dejándose caer en la silla, y se estiró sobre la mesa.   
  
\- No deberías correr en la biblioteca- lo reprendió.  
  
La pelirroja cabellera ni siquiera se movió, su mirada seguía sobre el libro que estaba leyendo. Estaba seguro de haber obtenido mas atención de los otros compañeros de mesa que de ella, pero, en parte, era por ello había ido a buscarla.  
  
Tras unos instantes, cuando su respiración se acalló, ella relajó la postura para poder hablarle.  
  
\- Si estás buscando a Remus, está en la sección de Pociones corrigiendo el último trabajo.  
  
\- Si quisiera que alguien me dé un sermón estaría allí- le murmuró desde su posición.  
  
Ahora sí había atraído toda su atención.  
  
-¿Eso significa que no puedo decirte nada sobre lo ocurrido?- un pequeño bufido por su parte retumbó por la superficie de la mesa.- ¿Tampoco puedo decirte que has sido totalmente desconsiderado? o ¿qué es una de las peores cosas que has hecho nunca a una mujer?  
  
Nuevamente un bufido fue toda la contestación que recibió. Esa falta de consideración de su parte la estaba haciendo enojar.  
  
\- ¿Realmente tan poca cosa te parece?- le espetó.- ¡¿La engañaste con su propia hermana?!- levantó la voz haciendo que varios de sus compañeros la censuraran con la mirada.  
  
Él apoyó la cabeza sobre las manos y clavó su vista en ella.  
  
\- ¿Hay algo mas que quieras decirme?  
  
\- No comprendo porque siempre juegas con los sentimientos de las mujeres, realmente ¿tan poca cosa te parecen?  
  
Los acusadores ojos esmeraldas intentaban traspasarlo sin ningún efecto. Ella sabia que era inútil seguir insistiendo, toda la ira del mundo no movería a Black de su sitio si creía que estaba acertado y estaba segura que él consideraba que ésta era una de esas veces.  
  
\- ¿Por qué lo haces?- lo dijo casi como un susurro, sin embargo, lo escuchó perfectamente.  
  
" _Ya deberías saberlo_ "  
  
La resignada pelirroja había vuelto a poner toda la atención en lo que originalmente estaba haciendo, su trabajo de Historia.  
  
Sirius volvió a su descuidada posición pero dejó apoyada la barbilla para poder observar a Lily Evans trabajar.  
  
No era capaz de ver con toda claridad el porqué del empeño de James con aquella chica.   
Si podía decir que era hermosa, simpática y trabajadora, que era capaz de forzar las reglas para defenderse, pero poco mas.   
No estaba en contra de esa relación, su amigo la había elegido y él no interfería en sus decisiones, pero no le parecía tan especial.   
Creyó que, tras intentarlo año tras año y al final conseguirlo, su amigo se desilusionaría y eso, todavía, no había pasado, en realidad, casi había sido lo contrario, él deseaba casarse con ella al terminar el año.  
  
Un largo suspiró acompañó a sus pensamientos e hizo que la pelirroja volviera a mirarlo.   
  
\- ¿Lily-  
  
El ahogado grito de James llamándola lo interrumpió.   
Apenas había movido la cabeza para verlo y su amigo ya estaba tirado encima de él.  
  
-Espero que no estuvieras intentado cortejarla - le murmuro a su espalda, lo suficientemente alto para que todos los que estuvieran cerca lo escucharan.- Me alegra verte tan bella como siempre Lily- coqueteó, logrando que la aludida entornara los ojos.  
  
\- Deberías estar terminando tus tareas- fue su saludo.  
  
-¡Nah! Hoy hace un día maravilloso para estar fuera y mojarse un poco. ¿Vendrás con nosotros? Todavía falta un mes para terminar las clases. Hay que aprovechar todo el tiempo que queda para disfrutar de estar en Hogwarts, no para pasarse todo el tiempo en encerrado en la biblioteca.  
  
Había usado a su amigo de marioneta durante la explicación, provocando que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en los labios de la pelirroja.   
  
\- Estudiar ES aprovechar el tiempo- le recordó.  
  
\- Si Si. Lo que tu digas- replicó restándole importancia al asunto.-... Si me buscas, que lo harás, - acotó- estaremos en el lago.  
  
No esperó ninguna otra contestación de su parte y se marchó hacia la sección de Pociones.  
  
La reprobadora mirada verde ahora estaba dirigida a su presencia.  
  
\- Como su amigo, tendrías que ser capaz de centrarlo en lo que es importante.  
  
Él bajo la cabeza y negó con pequeños movimientos. Una breve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.  
Suprimió la tentación de reírse a carcajadas respirando profundamente.  
Cuando, por fin, los brillantes ojos grises confrontaron a los esmeraldas, el reto quedo en el aire, James lo llamaba, ya iba de salida.  
  
La saludó con apenas un gesto de la mano y, con tan solo unos pasos, lo alcanzó. Lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, con un abrazo, y se fueron hablando, entre risas, de su próxima aventura.  
  
Seguía sin ser capaz de entender que veía en ella.  
  
\--------  
  
  
\- Habías dicho que vendrías con nosotros. ¿Por qué de repente no puedes?  
  
James estaba, todavía, dentro del lago protestando aferrado a la orilla.  
  
\- Tengo algo importante que hacer, James. No es completamente mi decisión quedarme.  
  
\- No tendrá que ver con el viejo, ¿no?  
  
Remus apartó la vista un momento de su amigo para dirigirla hacia un relajado Sirius, que tomaba sol a su lado.  
  
\- No - fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.  
  
\- ¿No podrías poner algo de tu parte?- le recriminó al otro moreno que apenas abrió uno de sus ojos para ver a los otros tres.   
  
\- No es mi culpa que sean tan tontos como para perderse el mejor viaje de sus vidas.  
  
\- Yo-yo... - Peter estaba demasiado apenado para poder armar una frase completa.  
  
\- James, Peter tiene que trabajar este verano- intentó explicarse por enésima vez,- y a mi también me toca quedarme en casa. No podemos ir y ya está. No insistas.  
  
-¡Vamos! Será nuestro último viaje juntos, al menos en mucho tiempo- aclaró.- Yo invito. Tengo todo preparado. Nos divertiremos.  
  
\- Mi madre no me deja- masculló Peter.- Necesito empezar a trabajar cuanto antes.  
  
Un gran resoplido salió de la boca de James haciendo que el pasto mas cercano a él se moviera.  
  
\- Por favor James- suplicó el lobo.  
  
Tras sacarse lentamente las gafas, se tiró para atrás en el agua con un buen empujón.  
  
\- Ya no será tan divertido.  
  
James se había ido hacia el centro del lago, estaba desilusionado.   
Remus intentaba tranquilizar al inquieto Peter, que seguía disculpándose por no poder ir. Sirius se había puesto de costado, tan solo para ver aquel trabajo de titán que el otro se había auto impuesto.  
  
\- Deberías intentarlo tú- le dijo el castaño, al sentir risitas a su espalda.  
  
\- Déjalo. De todas formas, James ya encontrará otra excusa para que volvamos a irnos todos de viaje.  
  
\- ¿Chi-Chicos?- tartamudeo el rubio.- ¿Hace cuanto que James está bajo el agua?  
  
Los tres miraron hacia la superficie del lago, estaba vacía.   
Sirius se sentó para poder observar mejor, incluso intentó ver movimiento en la otra orilla. Nada.  
  
\- Será otra de sus bromas- sentenció.  
  
El pequeño caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso, sin apartar la vista del último punto donde había visto a su amigo.  
  
\- Pero...- su frase quedó en el aire, Remus había puesto una mano en su hombro en un intento de tranquilizarlo.- Ya sé que es un buen nadador pero ¿no será peligroso?  
  
El moreno se puso de pie, todavía con la mirada clavada en el agua.  
  
\- Remus ¿tienes su varita?  
  
Era una pregunta obvia después de que les gastara tantas bromas sobre ahogarse en el lago mientras usaba hechizos para poder respirar bajo el agua.  
  
\- Si- fue la rápida respuesta.   
  
Le mostró que no solo tenia la varita sino que también se había quedado con las gafas que dejó en la orilla.  
  
Miró a sus amigos y, resignado, se preparó para tirarse al agua.  
  
\- Como sea otra de sus bromas...- advirtió al aire.  
  
El ruido del golpe en el agua fue casi nulo, al igual que las ondas que provocó en la superficie.  
  
Peter seguía preocupado y solo se quedaba en su lugar porque la mano de Remus no había abandonado su hombro.  
  
\- Tranquilo. James esta bien- le aseguró.- Sirius se olvidó de mirar si todavía tenia su propia varita.  
  
Al mirar sobre su hombro, el rubio, vio aparecer una sonrisa en los labios del lobo mientras unos metros mas allá, en el agua, un fuerte estruendo seguido por unas cuantas palabrotas precedían a los otros dos merodeadores.  
  
\-----------  
  
-¿El señor James Potter?  
  
El nombrado dio un paso adelante y presentó su varita al enviado del Ministerio para que hiciera las comprobaciones necesarias.  
Sirius, que estaba a su lado, veía con expectación todo lo que aquel hombrecillo hacia.  
  
\- Entonces Usted es el Señor Black, supongo- dijo mirándolo por sobre las gafas.  
  
El moreno se sentía intimidado, ambos tenían su vista fija en él a la expectativa de lo que hiciera. Su amigo le hizo el gesto de que asintiera y él lo repitió.  
  
\- Según se me ha informado no irán... Remus Lupin... y Peter Pettigrew. ¿No es así?  
  
\- Sí, así es - confirmó.  
  
\- Mejor.  
  
Esa simple palabra retumbó en los pensamientos de Sirius.  
  
\- ¿Disculpe?- llegó a articular.  
  
Ninguno de los dos pareció escucharlo, estaban ocupados con el papeleo. Por primera vez estuvo preocupado por el destino de viaje.  
  
\- Será perfecto.  
  
La voz de James lo había sacado de sus pensamientos. Un instante después tenia el traslador en sus manos.  
  
\---------  
  
Aire fresco. Montes verdes. Un gran espejo de agua apacible. El lugar elegido para pasar los quince días de vacaciones era Llyn Gwynant*, Gales.  
  
James estaba entusiasmado. Sirius miraba el paisaje con una mezcla de incredulidad y pesimismo.  
  
\- Cada tres días nos mandaran mas provisiones a este punto. Espero que lo recuerdes- dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Por un momento se sintió perdido, completamente alejado de todo y de todos.   
  
\- James- llamó  
  
Lo vio detenerse unos pasos mas allá tan solo para seguir por un sendero que él no llegaba a ver.   
  
Iría a donde él lo llevara.  
  
\----------  
  
Cerró los ojos mientras daba los últimos pasos hasta el lago. El aire frío de la noche lo hacían recobrar la poca consciencia que todavía le quedaba y que el alcohol no había podido borrar.  
Dejó que sus pulmones se llenaran de aquel aire y lo largó lentamente, disfrutando de él como si fuera la última calada de un cigarrillo.  
  
Echó la cabeza atrás, tan solo, para seguir el movimiento de la nube que tapaba la luna menguante.  
  
\- Remus...   
  
Se coló entre sus labios desde sus pensamientos.  
  
El sonido del agua moviéndose le hizo mirar al lago. James se terminaba de colocar las gafas y fue hasta él.  
Con la escasa luz apenas si podía distinguir la figura, pero la conocía demasiado como para no saber que pasaba. Porque mientras el revoltoso pelo caía sin mas sobre la cara y las gotas resbalaban sobre los anteojos haciendo que el marco, por primera vez, tuviera vida propia, los brillantes ojos caobas se convertían en gemas azabache y aquella efímera sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, solo aquel instante.  
  
\- Hace mas de una semana que estamos aquí, y todavía no me lo has preguntado.  
  
La firme voz hace que aparte la mirada, y solo entonces un largo suspiro supera el sonido del agua moviéndose.  
  
El silencio los vuelve a rodear al interponerse una nube entre la luz y ellos. Las escasas estrellas que se divisan en los claros poco pueden hacer.  
  
Una gota, luego otra. La lluvia apenas cálida se deja sentir. Pronto está tan mojado como James.  
  
\- ¿Por qué?- susurra mirando fijamente como caen las gotas.  
  
Siente, como los fornidos brazos recorren sus piernas y el beso depositado sobre el húmedo pantalón. Su corazón late con fuerza y ya no puede escuchar las palabras de su amigo.  
  
\- ... no dejes que esto termine...- es lo último que llega a sus oídos antes de caer al agua.  
  
Estaba tan necesitado de él, tan hambriento, que apenas disfrutaba de aquel beso.  
  
Era duro, salvaje y cálido.   
Era familiar.   
Era todo lo que necesitaba. Todo lo que estaba buscando.  
  
Era  _James_.  
  
\----------  
  
Miraba como el fino cabello se escurría entre sus dedos.  
No estaba ciego, podía ver como el esplendido color negro se había decolorado en tan poco tiempo.  
  
Delineó con cuidado aquellas facciones, disfrutando de su roce.   
Contó, por encima, las perfectas pestañas y sonrió.  
Hundió, un par de veces, uno de sus dedos en la mejilla para luego pasearlo por el contorno de la incipiente barba.   
Dudó en tocar los labios, pero al observar la placidez en su rostro, depositó sobre ellos un pequeño beso.  
  
Se apartó de la cama llevando consigo la sabana que los cubría. Podía hacerlo, Sirius nunca pasaba frío.  
  
Desde la ventana del cuarto veía perfectamente como el lago bañaba la orilla cercana a la cabaña.  
  
Lily posiblemente no entendería nunca lo que eran. Los lazos que los unía. Tampoco sentía la necesidad de explicárselo.  
  
Salió, para poder darse un baño en el lago. El cambio de temperatura tensó su cuerpo y sintió que todo aquello se le grababa, aún mas, bajo la piel. Disfrutó de la sensación, quería aquello.  
  
\- ... que no termine...   
  
\----------  
  
No quería estar ahí, pero no tenia otro lugar a donde ir.  
Siempre le había parecido decadente, sucio y agobiante. No podía entender como era que Remus llamará a aquel lugar hogar.  
  
Exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones antes de decidirse a llamar a la puerta y esta se abrió incluso antes de que pudiera tocarla.  
  
\- Pasa- invitó el ocupante sin asomarse a la puerta.  
  
Agachó la cabeza y simplemente entró.  
  
Lo cierto era que no esperaba una calurosa bienvenida. Lo siguió por el estrecho pasillo hasta la cocina y se dejó caer en una de las dos sillas que había.  
  
\- ¿Qué tal les ha ido?- preguntó de espaldas a él, estaba sirviendo té.  
  
\- Tendrías que haber venido con nosotros.  
  
Vio como apoyó una de las tazas humeantes frente a él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo notó cansado.  
  
\- No podía ir- susurró.  
  
\- No querías ir- le corrigió.  
  
El castaño observaba detenidamente el vaivén del humo. Levantó la mirada solo para clavarla en la suya.  
  
\- No quería ir- asintió sin dejarle lugar a replicas.  
  
Fue su turno de bajar la mirada.  
El calor que desprendía la taza contrastaba fuertemente con sus frías manos. Podía sentir como lo quemaba poco a poco.  
  
\- Tendrías que haber venido- le recriminó.  
  
\- No.  
  
Solo interrumpía el silencio el escaso ruido que hacia jugando con la taza.  
  
Tras un largo suspiro, de su compañero, se atrevió a seguir.  
  
\- De haber querido podrías haberme detenido.  
  
La expresión tranquila de Remus le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber.  
  
\- No lo hubiese hecho... y no querías que lo hiciera- le aclaró.  
  
\- Como amigo nuestro deberías haber hecho algo. Sabias lo que iba a pasar- Remus hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera.  
\- Tendrías que haberlo hecho solo, sabias a lo que te enfrentabas y sin embargo...  
  
Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de los dos.   
  
Un nuevo suspiro inundó el cuarto, y le pareció interminable, incluso mas largo que el anterior.  
  
\- No importa cuantas veces te lo dijera, siempre volverías a intentarlo.  
  
La ronca voz se perdió en su mente como en un eco.  
  
\- Eres de los que no le importa cuantas veces uno le diga que el fuego quema, siempre intentará tocarlo porque podría ser que hoy, en este preciso momento, que el fuego no queme.  
  
Observó, hipnotizado, la superficie de su té.  
  
\- Remus... ¿Lamerás mis heridas?- preguntó al aire.  
  
No necesitaba levantar la cabeza para saber que aquella pequeña sonrisa se había formado en su boca.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue un regalo para Saijouchi en el intercambio 2008-2009 de la_torre de livejournal


End file.
